


The Morning After

by herebewonder



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Dorks in Love, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: Tam spent the night with Synara. Now it's morning and hilarity ensues.(A sequel to "What She Wants".)





	The Morning After

Synara's communicator beeped, waking her. It was probably Kragen Gorr calling to check in on her mission. 

She was about to answer when she remembered she wasn't alone. She flipped on a light and looked down at Tam curled up next to her.

Sweet Tam.

She had not expected to spend the night together. This definitly wasn't part of the mission. And she didn't care. 

The salvagers at the docks tended to show up when they felt like it, so Synara knew she could be late but she had a feeling that wouldn't do for Yaeger's crew.

"Tam," she said softly, brushing her cheek.

Tam opened her eyes slowly.

"Synara?" she said, before reality caught up with her. Tam suddenly sat up, pulling the covers over her. "Oh god! I'm naked!"

In the process of pulling the covers over herself, she also pulled them off Synara, who made no effort to hide herself, but just laughed. 

"So are you!" said Tam.

"That didn't bother you last night," said Synara.

"Well, last night I was...preoccupied," said Tam, with a grin. 

Synara leaned closer to Tam. She knew she shouldn't tease her but she couldn't resist. She drew closer until her mouth was next to Tam's ear.

"Well, as much as I'd love to occupy you further," she whispered, "you're going to be late."

Tan looked at the clock for the first time.

"Blast! I gotta run."

She threw on her clothes on while Synara did the same. Tam was about to run out the door when she turned back to Synara.

"Can I come see you again after work tonight?"

"I would like that," said Synara. "I'll be waiting for you."

Tam ran back and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's a date!" she said, as she ran out the door.

_This complicates things_, thought Synara as her communicator started beeping again. _But I like this complication._

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended my other story with Tam and Synara as a one shot but then this idea came to me.


End file.
